rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Concept Art tumblr mq554iJ8411rye1gyo3 1280.jpg|Full portrait of Weiss with a beauty mark instead of a scar. weiss_by_einlee-d7kbv2n.jpg|Full portrait of Weiss with Myternaster's design cleaned up. Weiss Schnee - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Weiss Weiss Schnee - Sketches2.jpg|Art of Weiss' full outfit and hairstyle. rwby_portraits_by_einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits Official Designs WhiteSil.png|Weiss' Silhouette WeissReveal.png|Official design reveal rwby weiss in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4pb1.jpg|Weiss in PJ 3D Model Weiss1.png WeissLuggage.png TeamRWBY.png|Weiss, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Image.png|Team RWBY nearly complete... RTX Ruby Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Weiss. WeissCredits001.png|Weiss' silhouette during the ending credits of Episode 3 weiss valentine.jpg|Weiss' Valentine's Day card Red Like Roses Part II 600x600.jpg|Weiss on the cover of Red Like Roses Part II weiss emblem.png|Weiss' emblem Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. weiss_snowpea_by_montyoum-d7zps2y.jpg|"Weiss SnowPea" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Turnaround Models Rwby weiss turnaround by montyoum-d639uk5.gif|Full 3D Weiss model turnaround. (Click to animate) weiss snowpea turnaround.png|Weiss' Volume 2 "SnowPea" outfit turnaround. Twitter Montylatenightcreation.jpg|When Monty doesn't sleep... BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle?... RubyWithWeiss.jpg|"Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense, Ruby" BDZpjzTCYAEvGxR.jpg|Weiss drawn by Miles RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. Weiss so serious?.png|"You wanna know how I got this scar?" BjapSruCYAMyWyz.jpg|Stabby Stab Stab Origina Weiss Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle BpMtj82CEAA7qfC.jpg|"More fun accidents merging scenes" BuTSFA6IcAAGClZ.jpg|Not so graceful? BuTSA06IcAEO0rh.jpg|I stand corrected... graceful indeed. Bu2pk-3IMAEzakC.jpg|Fun when merging scenes Miscellaneous weiss rtrecap.png|Weiss in the Animated RT Recap. ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Weiss in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2. ProductionDiary3_09175.png|Weiss in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3. Screenshots - Trailers "White" Trailer 1002 White Trailer 0496.png|Introduction 1002 White Trailer 3877.png|En garde 1002 White Trailer 2192.png|Getting ready to fight the enemy 1002 White Trailer 2261.png|Good view of her face just before she gets hit by the Giant Armor 1002 White Trailer 2863.png|Weiss using her Glyph AirstepReplacement.png|Weiss Using Her Semblance Powers 1002 White Trailer 4111.png|Myrtenaster: Red 1002 White Trailer 4208.png|Myrtenaster: Light Blue 1002 White Trailer 4362.png|Myrtenaster: Yellow 1002 White Trailer 4418.png|Separating the knight from its sword 1002 White Trailer 4541.png|A large Glyph 1002 White Trailer 4711.png|Activating the trap 1002 White Trailer 4832.png|Firing off Dust 1002 White Trailer 5001.png|The decisive blow 1002 White Trailer 5070.png|Myrtenaster: White 1002 White Trailer 6064.png|*Curtsey* <3 Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Council of war in the dorm room V2t 9.png|Tall, blond and scraggly still can't get the hint! V2t 12.png|They are still only children... V2t 42.png|Weiss Schnee RIP? V2t 45.png|Ready or not... Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00167.png|Weiss standing in the White Castle 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon 00667.png|Weiss with her insignia in the background. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00765.png|Weiss in front of Beacon The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 03668.png|Yelling at Ruby for running into her. 1102 The Shining Beacon 04000.png|Snapping one of her Dust cases shut. 1102 The Shining Beacon 05107.png|''"Aren't you a little young to be in Beacon?"'' 1102 The Shining Beacon 05978.png|Arguing with Blake about her 'implication'. 1102 The Shining Beacon 06031.png|Storming off on Blake and Ruby. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02238.png|Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense Ruby. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02319.png|"It's happening again!" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02585.png|"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible..." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03516.png|Really? Make up and forget? Not a chance... 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03736.png|"Like tall, blond, and scraggly over there." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10904.png|Weiss with her hair down and in her nightie. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|"She's a hazard to my health!" The First Step 1104 The First Step 04953.png|Trying to convince Pyrrha they should be on the same team. 1104 The First Step 05866.png|All according to my plan.... 1104 The First Step 05898.png|Uh Weiss, you might want to see an optometrist. 1104 The First Step 06677.png|Weiss is not a passenger of the SS Arkos. 1104 The First Step 08681.png|Marching off to the initiation. 1104 The First Step 11981.png|Ready to be launched. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 1390.png|Casting her Glyph. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4501.png|Ruby runs into Weiss in the forest. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4422.png|Making eye contact with her new partner. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5203.png|Not interested in getting him down... at all. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5366.png|"By no means does this make us friends..." 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6154.png|Ruby, she's not slow. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6933.png|"You may be fast but you still excel in wasting time!" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 7321.png|"...Ruby?" The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03826.png|"Remember your training, Weiss..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 04101.png|"...slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 04122.png|"Now!" 1106 The Emerald Forest 04169.png|Lunge 1106 The Emerald Forest 04231.png|Uh oh... 1106 The Emerald Forest 05675.png|Weiss yelling at Ruby... again. The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2432.png|"Because I know exactly where we're going!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2916.png|"What is ''that supposed to mean?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3391.png|"Stop acting like a kid!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3642.png|"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01025.png|This is a bad idea! 1108 Players and Pieces 04715.png|How could you leave me?? 1108 Players and Pieces 05099.png|I'm falling!!!! 1108 Players and Pieces 05284.png|Who...? 1108 Players and Pieces 05494.png|Uh oh. 1108 Players and Pieces 05655.png|"My hero." "My back." 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Saving Ruby because she is SO childish! 1108 Players and Pieces 10739.png|Run for your lives!! 1108 Players and Pieces 10958.png|Taking cover from the Grimm. 1108 Players and Pieces 11907.png|Need a lift? 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Fire everything! 1108 Players and Pieces 17667.png|Weiss, coming at ya! 1108 Players and Pieces 18293.png|"Can you make the shot?" "Hmph, can I?" 1108 Players and Pieces 18479.png|Firing Ruby! 1108 Players and Pieces 18721.png|Casting several Glyphs at once. 1108 Players and Pieces 20007.png|I can't believe that actually worked. 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Team RWBY officially formed. The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1072.png|The rare gem of seeing Weiss smile. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1273.png|Incoming whistle... 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1364.png|WHOA! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1498.png|What in the world is wrong with you?!? 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2601.png|Weiss and her aristocratic tastes 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3310.png|Weiss in school uniform 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2 Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4162.png|Team RWBY in school uniform. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4631.png|Did you say 9'o clock?! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4671.png|It's 8:55, you dunce! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7417.png|Don't make eye contact. At least she won't bother you, Weiss. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7929.png|One of them has a sense of humor. One does not. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 8558.png|Unamused Weiss is not amused. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 9063.png|I do, sir! The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 00998.png|In her Ready stance 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|Ruby has broken her concentration! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01557.png|Facing the Boarbatusk 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01718.png|Taking instruction from Professor Port 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01915.png|Second pass at target 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02027.png|Entangled blade! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02407.png|Oh... snap! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02677.png|"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02887.png|Boarbatusk bearing down on Weiss 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02929.png|Stopping the Boarbatusk with her Glyph 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03001.png|Using her Glyph as a stepping stone 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03018.png|Launching at her foe... 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03021.png|... and strike! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03061.png|WEISS defeated BOARBATUSK (+500exp) 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04354.png|I don't want to be on a team led by you! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04507.png|Ozpin made a mistake! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05546.png|I liked your lecture, sir... 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 08363.png|Hearing harsh truths of her behavior 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09036.png|At last, a smile 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09556.png|Much to think about 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png|Awakening a wronged friend 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10352.png|Please... just listen 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10734.png|Providing go-go-juice as a peace offering 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 11408.png|"By the way... that's wrong." Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 3310.png|*double fistpump* 1111 Jaunedice 3340.png|Gaijin 4koma? 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4234.png|Weiss does not care for your worldly problems. Her nail needs cleaning. Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 02530.png|Weiss Schnee: History Buff Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|Teams being guided into Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05716.png|So...why are we here again? 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|Did my nails get dirty? Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Ready for action 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png|Oh, you thought I'd save him? I was about to kill the Ursa. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05578.png|He's gonna get killed, isn't he? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06593.png|"No, you dunce!" 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06667.png|"... Or perhaps we can keep it as our little secret?" The Stray 1115 The Stray 01423.png|Yay! So much planning! 1115 The Stray 04974.png|Weiss is getting under Blake's skin 1115 The Stray 07352.png|I found a Penny 1115 The Stray 07536.png|An awkward 'hello' 1115 The Stray 08923.png|Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to? 1115 The Stray 09191.png|Wait... You were just... how did you...?! 1115 The Stray 09679.png|Ruby, don't... 1115 The Stray 09780.png|...and you did 1115 The Stray 10156.png|"No, she seems far more coordinated." 1115 The Stray 10768.png|Low-five for Combat Skirts 1115 The Stray 11104.png|Have you seen this rapscallion? 1115 The Stray 14459.png|Weiss gets some anger out on the Faunus Black and White 1116 Black and White 04536.png|Not so enthusiastic about finding Blake 1116 Black and White 04873.png|Here's an idea: Why not go to the police? 1116 Black and White 05295.png|Great...now Penny's here 1116 Black and White 05296.png|Wait...how do you know Blake's a Faunus? 1116 Black and White 05958.png|Awkward silence 1116 Black and White 05959.png 1116 Black and White 06133.png|At least she's not clinging to me 1116 Black and White 08068.png|Weiss and Yang searching elsewhere without Ruby 1116 Black and White 08302.png|"The innocent never run, Yang." 1116 Black and White 19847.png|Oh Weiss stop faking anger 1116 Black and White 20396.png|Talk to the hand, for this person no longer cares! 1116 Black and White 20985.png|Reconciling with Blake 1116 Black and White 21240.png|I'm not so sure about you yet, dunce! Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP_0598.png|Weiss standing alongside her team Volume2OP_1536.png|Weiss battling Emerald Volume2OP 1698.png|Weiss, ready for battle. Best Day Ever V2_01_00020.png V2_01_00021.png|Pie in the face V2_01_00032.png V2_01_00042.png Weiss with Swordfish.png V2_01_00045.png|Taste the fury of my Omega-3 fatty acids! V2_01_00046.png V2_01_00061.png|My god... she's laughing. Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png V2_02_00008.png|I have no idea what's going on. V2_02_00017.png|Just keep talking like I understand what you are saying. V2_02_00018.png|I hate this game of emotions we play. V2_02_00019.png|Get off, you're giving the shippers material. V2e2 rwby jnpr.png V2_02_00020.png|Please don't encourage him Pyrrha. V2_02_00023.png|"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" V2e2 sun neptune.png V2e2 neptune.png|Snow Angel is more like it actually. V2_02_00025.png|Weiss Schnee, Ace Attorney V2_02_00026.png|My symbols are with me! V2_02_00027.png|And you can't take them! V2_02_00028.png|Awesome balancing act, Weiss V2e2 weiss blake.png|Voice of Reason V2e2 rwby.png A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00001.png|Waiting for class to end. V2_03_00003.png|Not interested, Jaune. V2_03_00006.png|Weiss, with team for strategy meeting. V2_03_00008.png|"I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." V2_03_00009.png|"Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." V2_03_00013.png|Startled by Sun outside window. V2_03_00014.png|"You do what?!" V2_03_00015.png|Hot guy outside my window? I'm somehow OK with this. V2_03_00018.png|"I guess Neptune could come with me." V2_03_00019.png|Ruby drags Weiss away from Neptune. V2_03_00020.png|Watching Ruby fumble her Scroll. V2_03_00024.png|Weiss enters the CCT. V2_03_00025.png|Weiss, inside the CCT Tower V2_03_00026.png|Weiss practices her smile while riding the elevator. WeissSadFace.png|Weiss, not being able to hold a smile. Painting the Town... V2 04 00044.png|I leave them on their own for one afternoon... V2 04 00062.png|Prepare for battle. V2 04 00064.png|Checkmate! V2 04 00074.png|Ice Flower. V2 04 00083.png|"I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png V2 05 00056.png V2 05 00063.png|Your grades are slipping. This is a travesty. V2 05 00065.png V2 05 00066.png V2 05 00067.png V2 05 00068.png V2 05 00071.png|I know I'm going to regret this. V2 05 00073.png|Why me? Burning the Candle V2_06_00002.png|A planning Weiss is a happy Weiss. V2_06_00003.png|Should we go with white or white? V2_06_00005.png|Doilies are important. V2_06_00006.png|~Judging you.~ V2_06_00036.png|Look dude, since you are not taking the initiative with this invitation thing, I'm going to do it. V2_06_00044.png|Mission accomplished. V2_06_00050.png|So, what's it like being an extra? Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00005.png|Wilting White Rose Bud. V2 07 00016.png|Neptune, why are you sitting around girls' chairs? V2 07 00024.png|" So, what made you change your mind?" Vol2Ep7SC7.png|All cool, but his dress is from last season. Field Trip V2_08_00013.png V2_08_00015.png V2_08_00016.png V2_08_00017.png V2_08_00018.png V2_08_00019.png V2_08_00021.png V2_08_00023.png V2_08_00024.png|I don't like this filthy mutt. V2_08_00026.png|Warning! Cuteness Overload Imminent! V2_08_00027.png|Who's a good doggie? You're a good doggie. V2_08_00028.png V2_08_00029.png|"What is he supposed to do with that?" V2_08_00030.png|Oh, I'll miss you so much... V2_08_00033.png V2_08_00037.png V2_08_00043.png V2_08_00044.png V2_08_00050.png Search and Destroy V2_09_00001.png V2_09_00005.png V2_09_00009.png V2_09_00014.png V2_09_00015.png|You never struck me as a fighter. V2_09_00017.png|What do liver and kidneys have to do with history? V2_09_00019.png V2_09_00021.png V2_09_00022.png|You brought the dog? V2_09_00023.png V2_09_00026.png V2_09_00027.png|Can someone remind me why I gave up on being leader? V2_09_00031.png|I need an adult. V2_09_00039.png V2_09_00040.png V2_09_00041.png|WEISS defeated 3 BEOWOLVES (+1200exp) V2_09_00046.png V2_09_00050.png V2_09_00051.png V2_09_00053.png|Why did you become a huntress Weiss? V2_09_00059.png V2_09_00064.png V2_09_00065.png V2_09_00069.png|Sad Weiss is sad. V2_09_00071.png V2 09 00074.png Mountain Glenn V2_10_00010.png V2_10_00015.png|Can't sleep, so I might as well have character development. V2_10_00032.png V2_10_00037.png V2_10_00039.png No Brakes V2_11_00013.png|Time and a place Yang... V2_11_00014.png V2_11_00015.png V2_11_00018.png|We've got a problem... V2_11_00021.png V2_11_00022.png V2_11_00024.png V2_11_00025.png V2_11_00035.png|Here, take this power-up. V2_11_00044.png|I'll show you the power of a Schnee. V2_11_00051.png|Shields up! V2_11_00053.png|Limit Break! V2_11_00054.png|Mmfp V2_11_00055.png V2_11_00063.png Breach V2 12 00009.png|I'll take the big one. V2 12 00011.png V2 12 00021.png V2 12 00071.png V2 12 00077.png|We're getting extra credit, right? V2 12 00078.png|I'm gonna go sleep. Category:Image Gallery Category:Weiss Schnee images